


The Failed Essay

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" “Sit on my lap.”<br/>“W-What?”<br/>“You heard me. You’ve been doing awful in my class, and I need to teach you that it isn’t acceptable.” "</p><p>A short teacher!Dave and student!John request fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Failed Essay

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend bridgett (@vriskiss on twitter) cause she wanted some davejohn I'm really sorry this is my first time writing smut.

You were really getting tired of your student’s shit. You haven’t been a teacher for too long, but long enough to know this was an awful class. You got your degree in education 2 and half years ago, and starting teaching soon after. At first you taught some little freshman English class at first, but now you got stuck with some shitty seniors. Not everyone was stupid, but they couldn’t even tell what a verb was. There was only one kid who actually did well in this class, John Egbert. He was the only student who had an A+, and he practically lived in this class. He would come to the class in the morning before his first class every day, and would stay after classes ended for the day until his dad picked him up. 

It was the final class of the day and the students seemed like they were high, jumping around all over the room waiting for the bell to ring. You had just finished grading some papers, deciding to glance over at John, who was sitting patiently at his desk. Lately, all you’ve wished for is that he really wasn’t your student, because you had the biggest guy crush on him. He’s 18 and you’re just around 4 years older than him, but he’s your student none the less. You look at the most recent paper you just graded, a red ‘F’ across the top of the paper. John was never the best at writing, but a failed paper wouldn’t really do well with his grades. You let out a loud sigh as the bell finally rung, looking back over at the younger boy.

“John, can you come see me?” He turned towards you and dropped his backpack, walking over to your desk. 

“Hey, Mr. Strider. Is everything okay?” You slide the paper towards him and his smile dropped. “Oh. I’m really sorry, I just couldn’t think of anything to write..”

“I know you’re trying your best with these essays, but if you keep failing every one of them, your grade will keep lowering. And I know you want to get to a university, so you really need to pick it up.” You adjusted your shades that you wear to hide your eyes. The other teachers tease you about it and think you do it because you want to relate to your students, but they’ll never know.

“Please, Mr. Strider, I need to keep my A in this class. I swear I’ll do anything.” He pleaded to you, his eyes almost watering. You really didn’t think this was the right thing to do, especially now, but you can never get this kid out of your head. It was your only chance.

You slid your sunglasses off and looking up at him. “Sit on my lap.”

“W-What?”

“You heard me. You’ve been doing awful in my class, and I need to teach you that it isn’t acceptable.” You smirked at him as the boy sat in your lap, resting his hands on your shoulders. You could feel him shaking on top of you as you moved your hands to his waist. You pressed your lips to John’s, and he let out a soft sigh in response. His lips were soft against yours, and you were already getting turned on. He deepened the kiss and slid his warm tongue against your lips, making you release a small moan. You didn’t expect him to become the dominant one, and you weren’t planning on letting him continue. 

You bit his bottom lip gently, rubbing your hand over his ass. God, you never realized how nice it is. He moaned loudly as you began to kiss down his neck, sucking on the skin as you snaked your free hand to his pant zipper. He grew hard as soon as you began to pull his length out of his jeans and boxers, his breath becoming shakier than it already was.

“M-Mr. Strider…Please..” He moaned softly as you slid your thumb over his foreskin, John whimpering softly.

“Call me Dave,” you mumbled and moved your hand down his member, “Do you really want me to do this, John?”

“Y-Yes.. Please Dave, I really want to do this…” He groaned gently, and you moved the boy onto the desk. You began to pull down his pants and boxers as you unzipped your own jeans. Once you pulled out your own length, you reached from one of your desk drawers and got a bottle of lube out. “Uh, do you really keep a bottle of lube here at school?”

“Of fucking course. What else am I supposed to do after a long hard day of work?” You smirked at him, putting the lotion on your hand and giving yourself a few swift tugs. You made sure that there was some lube left on your fingers as you slid your finger into the boy’s hole, earning a loud yelp from him. You gave him a moment to relax until he gave you a small nod, thrusting your finger inside of him slowly. 

After a few finger thrusts inside of him, you moved your fingers out of his entrance and positioned yourself in front of him. You groaned as your length moved inside of his tight hole, moving your hands to his frail waist. He was whining and wrapping himself around you, his arms around your neck and legs around your waist. His whine only grew louder once he realized you were pushed farther in by his action, but he nodded again for you to continue. 

You began to thrust yourself inside of him slowly, you both grunting loudly. Your hand rubbed his unattended member gently, your thrusts growing harder and faster. John grinded against you and hid his face in your shoulder, panting against the skin of your neck. 

“D-Dave.. I’m so close.” He moaned softly and you thrusted into him faster, almost pounding into the smaller boy. He immediately came, releasing his orgasm onto your hand. You felt that you couldn’t last any longer yourself, and you reaching your climax inside of him. You pulled out of him and found some tissues, helping John clean each other up. You both helped each other get dressed, leaving the two of you panting. You picked up the failed paper and ripped it in half, tossing it in the trash.

“F-Forget you even wrote the essays. But if you continue to slack off, you better expect the next time to be more rough.” John blushed darkly at the comment, but smirked at you lightly.

“What if I want this more often?”

“Maybe you’ll get some rewards if you do well.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Mr. Strider.” He kissed your lips gently before grabbing his stuff, heading out the door. You had no idea if he was really serious, but you sure are hoping he was.


End file.
